Querida Tomoyo
by Viridiana
Summary: FINAL! Recuento de su amor narrado por Touya. Final tragico, no me maten!
1. Virgen

VIRGEN

PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO ESTO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE CLAMP NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD (YA QUISIERA) SOLO LO HAGO POR GUSTO A LA ESCRITURA Y POR FINES DE DIVERSION PARA LOS FANS DE ESTA SERIE. Ahora si disfruten mi historia y nos vemos abajo...

_

* * *

_

_Aun no se como me fui a fijar en ti, solo eras mi "otra hermanita". Todos fue muy rápido que no me di cuenta cuando acabó. Mi dulce Tomoyo espero que nos estés cuidando…_

-¿Se encuentra Sakura?

_Esa voz que tantas veces oí al otro lado de la línea…_

-¿Bueno¿Touya¿Bueno?

_Salí de mi trance…_

-Si, espera ahora la llamo. –_Despegue la bocina de mi oído_. –Monstruo, es Tomoyo… En un momento te contesta…

-Gracias

_Me siento un pervertido tengo 23 años y ella apenas ha cumplido los 18. Aun no se en que momento ocurrió; como me fui a enamorar de ella. Un momento, creo que si lo se, fue cuando aquel chiquillo el amigo ingles del mocoso; termino su noviazgo. Que tonto, Tomoyo en verdad lo amaba. Todavía recuerdo ese día. Era uno muy llovioso ya pasaban de las 7:00 de la noche, se oyó que tocaban la puerta…_

FLASH BACK

-¿Quién será a esta horas¿Y con este clima? –_Abrí la puerta_ -¿Tomoyo¿Qué te pasa, que tienes? Pasa que te vas a enfermar.

-¿Esta Sakura? –_Pasó al recibidor_ -Necesito hablar con ella

-No. Salio con mi papa. ¿Pero, acaso haz llorado?

_Dios, no hubiera dicho eso. Se soltó al llanto como no había visto llorar a nadie en mi vida. La abrace y sentí como se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Me volteo a ver, me fui acercando a su cara y cuando estaba a punto de besarla… sonó su celular. Hace un momento estaba sonrojada y al voltear a ver el nombre del que le llamaba; se puso pálida, baje mi cabeza para verlo…_

-¿Acaso no es el numero de tu novio?

-Ex… acaba de terminarme… -_Parecía que iba a empezar a llorar otra vez_. –Estábamos en su casa y me dio que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi y que ya no tenia caso seguir nuestra relación. Le dije que si estaba seguro y su respuesta fue afirmativa. Salí corriendo de su casa y vine hacia acá.

-Ya veo. ¿Me permites contestarle?

_Su rostro mostraba un poco de duda pero me extendió el celular…_

-¿Diga?

-¿Me podría comunicar con Tomoyo? Un momento ¿Quién es usted¿Y que hace con su celular?

-Soy Touya Kinomoto y Tomoyo acaba de entrar al baño y yo conteste. Mira no se que le hiciste pero no puede ser nada bueno; puesto que la hiciste llorar. Así que deja de molestarla por un tiempo les hará bien a los dos.

-Esta bien. Solo quería saber como estaba, salio corriendo de mi casa y no sabia donde estaba. Gracias. Hasta luego y por ultimo… Cuídala mucho…

-Toma, ya colgó.

_Me confundió un poco la última frase de ese inglesito. Pero de repente ya ni me acorde que estaba pensando; cuando voltee a verla. Me extendió su pequeña mano y después de tener el aparato en sus manos hizo una leve inclinación…_

-Muchas gracias. Creo que debo irme a mi casa, me han de estar esperando. –_Mientras se dirigía a la puerta_ –Y otra vez muchas gracias

-Oye no, como crees que te vas ir así a tu casa. Puedes estar en el cuarto de Sakura mientras ella llega. No han de tardar. El peluche esta ahí. Avisa a tu casa que te vas a quedar a dormir.

-Si sigues actuando así conmigo, vas a terminar siendo mi salvador…

_Y me sonrió, ahí fue donde la deje de ver como una niña, como mi "hermanita"._

FIN FLASH BACK

_Desde entonces nos hablamos más y otras tantas ya hasta bromas nos hacemos. El chiquillo ingles se fue indefinidamente a su país de origen. Hoy la invitare a salir… si decidido hoy será el día…_

-Hermano. Necesito pedirte un favor. –_Sakura me miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas._

-Yo no hago favores a monstruos –_No cambie mi postura del sillón y no deje de mirar la televisión…_

-Es que Tomoyo…

-Esta bien, que tengo que hacer. -_Deje de ver la tele y voltee a verla_

-Umh. ¿Por qué tú cambio de humor? –_Se me quedo observando_ –Bueno no importa. Tengo que ir a ver a Shaoran en el parque pingüino y Tomoyo no tarda en llegar. Necesito ir por unos apuntes para una tarea. Y no quiero que se quede sola¿La podrías acompañar?

_Era la oportunidad perfecta…_

-Esta bien.

-¿De veras? HAY! Gracias Touya…

_Salio dando brinquitos de la sala. Desde que estaba con ese mocoso. Cambio y debo decir que para bien. Casi nunca se le hacia tarde, como el pasaba por ella diario. Y conociéndola de seguro se tardaría como 3 horas, pero hoy podía tardarse todo lo que quisiera (bueno, no mucho). Y papá esta en una excursión. Así que no hay nadie que me interrumpa. Tocan la puerta ha de ser ella._

-Hola Touya, Sakura esta en su cuarto¿verdad?

-No, fue con el mocoso. Pero me dijo que pasaras a esperarla y que yo te sirviera de compañía.

_Pasó a la sala y cuando voltee a verla estaba sonrojada._

-¿Te incomoda estar conmigo?

_Por favor Dios, que dijera que no._

-No es eso… Recuerdas la noche que yo… pues el día… que me termino Eriol…

_Como no iba a acordarme, si desde ese día yo…_

-Si¿Por qué?

-Antes de que sonara mi teléfono¿Qué me ibas a hacer?

_Eso si que no me lo esperaba…_

-Este… pues… yo…

-¿Acaso me ibas a besar?

_Se levanto del sillón y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa ratonera (la mesa de la sala)_

-¿O es que estoy equivocada?

-No, tenia ganas de besarte

_Volvió a sentarse y se quedo callada como si estuviera analizando las palabras que le acababa de decir_

-¿Tenias ganas? O ¿Tienes ganas?

_No levanto la mirada que tenia puesta en el suelo. Me arme de valor y decidí decirle todo lo que tenia dentro…_

-Mira Tomoyo, tengo ganas de besarte. De que seas mi novia y si se puede hasta que seas mi mujer… Te amo, Te amo desde ese día que llegaste toda empapada…

_Silencio… no me decía nada. Y ni siquiera me volteaba a ver, de seguro no siente lo mismo que yo y no sabe que decirme para no herirme. Al fin y al cabo ella es una persona muy dulce…_

-Yo también siento lo mismo que tu. Te amo Touya…

_Se acerco hasta mí, nos empezamos a besar. ¡Cuánto tiempo había esperado ese beso! De un momento a otro el beso subió de tono y empezaron las caricias. Me separe un momento de ella, la acomode en el sillón. Me puse encima de ella, se dejo llevar. Continuamos donde nos quedamos. Metió sus manos dentro de mi playera yo empecé a desabrocharle la blusa. Cuando estaba a punto de besar sus pechos; se levanto de golpe y se puso a llorar…_

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? Lo siento no debí dejarme llevar.

-No es eso… ¿Qué somos Touya?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y que quede claro que no te lo pido por lo que acaba de pasar, si no, por que en realidad te amo…

_

* * *

__Virgen _

_Orquesta Adolescente_

No finjas que ya lo se todo

Soy mayor que tu

No pienses que con eso

Voy a atarme a tus sentimientos

* * *

-Antes de que te de mi respuesta; tengo que decirte algo. –_Tomo asiento_ _a_ _mi lado y me miro a los ojos._ –Ya no soy virgen, con Eriol fue mi primera vez. 

-No te preocupes pequeña, ya lo sabía. –_Ahora si que estaba anonadada_ -¿Te estarás preguntando como lo se, verdad? –_Movió su cabeza en forma_ _asertiva._ –Pues es que oí una conversación entre Sakura y tu; te lo juro que fue sin querer, pero alcance a oír cuando se lo confesabas.

-¿Y no te molesta?

* * *

No es tu primera vez ya me di cuenta

Ya no llores ya no temas

Eso no es todo en el amor

Tranquila que aquí estoy yo

* * *

-No, Por que yo tampoco no soy ningún santo. ¿Pero no es lo único que te molesta, verdad? 

-No. Es que yo pensé que el iba a ser el primero y el ultimo –_Empezaban a acumularse_ _las lagrimas_. _Me mira_ -me dejo y me lastimo mucho…

-Shhhh, no llores no me gusta verte así. ¿Tienes miedo de que yo te haga lo mismo?

-Si, pero tampoco puedo negar que me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti…

-Te juro. Te prometo que yo nunca te haría algo así… O que ¿No confías en mí?

* * *

Tampoco pienses que soy como aquel

Que burlo tu inocencia

Se que eso te lastimo

No hablemos más del tema

* * *

-No, claro que confío en ti, pero es que tengo miedo. 

* * *

Pero algo ahí fallo

Y para eso estoy yo

Para hablarte del amor

_

* * *

__Volvió a tomar su asiento. Empezó a acariciarme la cara, cerré los ojos, me deje llevar. Sus pequeñas manos eran muy suaves; ya me había dado cuenta desde que acaricio mi espalda. Recorrió mi rostro y mi cuello, como si quisiera grabar cada parte de mi en sus cuerpo y mente._

_No pude evitar empezar a tocarla también yo, su cabellos era sedoso, ondulado, y negro como la noche; olía a lavanda…_

_La recosté en el sillón de nueva cuenta. La mire como esperando que me diera su permiso para seguir. Me dio una sonrisa y empezó a besarme…_

* * *

Ahora entrégate

Si lloro o tiemblo es por ti, amor

Es que Dios me mando

Para ti, adorarte para toda la vida

Siénteme

Soy el hombre que muere contigo, amor

Te respeta y nació para ti

Ven ya, en mi vida

Yo aquel que piso la rosa y creyó que se marchito

Yo que fui el escogido para levantarte

Te amare y cuidare,

Y te protegeré

y es que hasta mi vida te doy

_

* * *

__Empecé a besar su cuerpo, ella me quito la playera. Quedamos desnudos, su cuerpo era lo más bello que había visto en mi vida. _

_Empecé a temblar; y me pregunte ¿en verdad merezco ser parte de su vida¿Quién soy yo? Soy un Don Nadie. Aunque tengo un buen trabajo en un hospital; no estoy a la altura de la vida que Tomoyo lleva. Un movimiento en mi entrepierna de su parte me saco de mis pensamientos. Quería que continuara. Su cara estaba sonrojada y me sonreía. Se fueron todos mis pesares. Lo hice lento, quería que lo disfrutara._

_Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, por un momento pensé que la había lastimado. Me lanzo una mirada y me dijo:_ Te amo, Nunca me dejes…

* * *

Ahora entrégate

Si lloro o tiemblo es por ti, amor

Es que Dios me mando

Para ti, adorarte para toda la vida

Siénteme

Soy el hombre que muere contigo, amor

Yo si te amo y vivo por ti

Mi linda querida

_No me importa_

Ya no llores, no me importa tu pasado

_Si yo te amo_

Perdóname a mi por llegar tarde a lo que Dios me ha mandado

_No me importa_

Te enseñare que eso no es todo en el amor

_Si yo te amo_

Tus sentimientos, vi por dentro y nada había pasado

_

* * *

__El clímax fue genial. Nuestros gritos nos delataron, por que unos pájaros que estaban el árbol de entrada salieron despavoridos. Nos acurrucamos, su cuerpo contra el mío. La rodee con mis brazos…_ _

* * *

_

_No me importa_

Para, somos una sola persona

_Si yo te amo_

Si la vida tiene tantas cosas bellas

_No llores mi niña_

_No sientas que se te acaba la vida_

* * *

-Si fuera por mi, pequeña; en este mismo momento me casaba contigo…Te amo… 

-Que bonita forma de empezar nuestro noviazgo… Nunca nos vamos a separar¿verdad? Por que lo único que haría que me separa de ti, seria muerta…

-Si. Pero para eso faltan muchos, muchos años…

_

* * *

_

_Tú tienes la culpa de enamorarte_

_Y que hayan jugado con tus sentimientos_

_Ríe niña, que ahora empieza_

_Una nueva vida que nos espera_

_¡Ríe!_

_

* * *

_

_Que equivocados estábamos…_

* * *

Como evitarlo

Tú corres por mis venas

_Así te amo_

Eres la rosa más bella

Mi alma es toda tuya

_No me importa_

Olvida eso, recuerda te lo pido

Es que yo soy tuyo, cuerpo y alma, cuerpo y mente

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Pues aqui estoy con otro fic. Pero este es especialmente dedicado a Tomoyo y Touya. Un escena lime. Que espero no les ofenda a nadie.

Este fic esta en dos partes el siguiente capitulo es el final. Y sucedera algo que a los fanaticos de esta pareja no les va a gustar para nada. Pero es que entiendame oi esta cancion y me gusto como se desarrolla la cosa.

Que opinan? Les gusto?

Dejenme un review que nada les cuesta!


	2. Huellas

Huellas

_Nuestro noviazgo sorprendió a todos y aunque a la mayoría le agrado al idea (claro, después de pensarlo como dos días); hubo una persona que no estaba de acuerdo con esto…_

-Mama, hay algo que tengo que decirte… -_Tomoyo dudaba si decirle o no a Sonomi. Después de que hablara mi papa y yo con ella decidimos que lo mejor era que de una vez por todas la Sra. Daidouji se enterara. _

-¿Qué pasa hija? –_Ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a su hija, estaba más concentrada en los papeles que tenia al frente._

-Por favor quiero que lo tomes con calma. –_Al fin la había volteado a ver._

-Me asustas Tomoyo…

-¡Estoy enamorada de Touya Kinomoto!

_Sonomi tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo la pobre de Tomo deseo que nunca lo hubiera hecho…_

-¡NO, NO Y NO! OTRA VEZ LOS KINOMOTO QUIEREN ENTRAR EN MI VIDA Y OYME BIEN TOMOYO, ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!

_Sonomi estaba más que histérica. No iba a permitir que yo estuviera con Tomoyo. La pequeña sufrió mucho, y no aguanto las ganas de llorar._

-Por favor mama… no hagas esto…

-¿Qué paso con ese muchacho inglés que era tu novio?

-Tiene más de 6 meses que termine con el. Te lo dije, pero veo que no me hiciste caso…

-Estas loca, si me hubieras dicho eso lo recordaría…

-Te lo dije en este mismo lugar, exactamente donde estas sentada y leyendo unos documentos… Así te lo explico o ¿quieres mas detalles?

-Mira hija, creo que ya entiendo lo que te pasa. Yo se quedaste dolida de lo que paso con este chico Eriol… ¿pero tenias que buscar a Kinomoto?

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ella no estaba conmigo por encontrar consuelo. Estaba conmigo por que nos amábamos. Tomoyo no aguanto ese comentario..._

-Pensé que me entendías, pero veo que no. No soy como tu…

-¿Cómo yo?

-Si, madre… Tu, en cuanto te divorciaste con el Sr. Daidouji, en venganza de que el te haya dejado por una mujer mas joven y no tan amargada…

-¡Calla Tomoyo!

-No, madre ahora hasta que termine… Buscaste al Sr. Takinawa que por cierto era el mejor amigo de tu ex…

-¡Tomoyo soy tu madre respétame!

-¡Aun no acabo! Y cuando tampoco empezó a servir tu relación con el, te buscaste a tu actual pareja. Un joven que podría pasar por mi hermano mayor. Voy bien o me regreso… ¿tu hablándome de amor? No te haz visto en el espejo…

_Una bofetada fue lo que recibió por esos comentarios. Ella ya me había dicho que todas esas acciones por parte de Sonomi. Pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer y decir todo lo que paso esa tarde…_

-Dis…culpame hija, no fue mi intención

-Con permiso.

_Salio a toda prisa de su casa, y se dirigió a la nuestra. Cuando llego estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Nos costo mucho trabajo tranquilizarla. _

_Sonó el teléfono, todos sabíamos de donde era la emisión. Papa se paro y fue a contestar. Los gritos que se oían era difíciles de no escuchar, Tomoyo volvió a llorara con mas fuerza._

_Colgó el teléfono. Y nos dijo que volvería en un par de horas. Nos quedamos los tres (Sakura, Tomoyo y yo), el monstruo dio una excusa tonta de que tenia que ir a llevarle comida al peluche. Era obvio que no quería estar entre nosotros dos. Aun no se sentía a gusto con la idea de ver a su mejor a miga de novia de su hermano…_

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¿En que estaba pensando para hablarle así a mi mama?

-Tranquila, estabas bajo mucha presión. Y decirle a tu madre lo nuestro no ayudo a tus nervios…

-Me siento mal… Yo nunca había sido así…

_Eso lo sentí como un golpe bajo. ¿Estaba insinuando que desde que estaba conmigo cambio? Empecé a pensar que tal vez su mama tuviera la razón. Ya no era tan dulce como antes, la había ayudado desde que éramos amigos a ser más independiente. _

_Y cosas por el estilo que aunque eran pequeñas, si habían sido una parte importante del carácter de ella._

_Tarde en hablarle, tal vez fue por eso que se dio cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado para contestarme…_

-¿Te molestaron mis palabras?

_Si, la verdad es que si. Empiezo a darme cuenta que soy una persona problemática en tu vida… Eso era lo que yo pensaba pero obviamente no podía decírselo._

-No. ¿Por qué habrían de molestarme?

-Tu significas mucho para mi, te amo y eso para mi es lo único que cuenta.

-Yo también te amo. Espero que a papa le este yendo bien con tu mama…

_Papa nos platico todo lo que hablo con Sonomi. Y aquí lo platico para que entiendan…_

-Hola Sonomi.

-¿Hola? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? Oyeme de una buena vez… quiero a tu hijo lejos de mi hija…

-Yo no voy a hacer eso, no puedo ni quiero. Ellos se quieren. ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?

-Una vez tú alejaste a Nadeshico de mí, no voy a permitir que me alejen de mi hija.

-Yo no la aleje de ti, Tú te alejaste de ella. Ella hizo varios intentos de acercarte a ti y tu abuelo; pero el orgullo de ambos no les permitió aceptarla de regreso…

-Es… que… yo… nosotros…

-No te estoy echando en cara nada de eso, ni siquiera Nadeshico lo hizo. Ella los quería mucho y en ningún momento dijo algo malo de ustedes

-No quiero perder a mi hija…

-¿Y crees que el camino que estas eligiendo es el mejor?

-Yo lo hago por su bien…

-No, Sonomi lo haces por el tuyo.

-No quiero que este con el, aun es muy joven.

-Ten en cuenta una cosa, yo he visto como se quieren y ten por seguro que si intentas separarlos; ellos van a encontrar la forma de verse y estar con el otro

-¡No si yo lo impido!

-Y estarías eligiendo el camino que hicieron con Nadeshico… Tu hija se separaría de ti, pero no por el amor que tenga con Touya si no por que tú no le das el apoyo que ella necesita.

-¿Qué harías si Sakura fuera la que estuviera en el lugar de Tomoyo?

-Dejaría que se vieran, que se quisieran. Nunca separarlos prefiero darle mi apoyo. Siempre va a ser mi hija…

-Ya sabes que Tomoyo no lo es, la adopte cuando era aun un bebe. Con la finalidad de que nunca permitiría que alguien la dañara…

-¿No la haz dañado ya?

_Sonomi empezó a llorar. Las palabras que le estaban diciendo eran duras y eran la verdad. No quería aceptarlo, pero no había otra solución…_

_Y efectivamente después de aquella plática nos permitió que nos viéramos. Aunque al principio sus reglas rayaban en lo ridículo… Hubo una ocasión muy particular._

_Había una fiesta a la que Tomoyo junto con el monstruo querían ir. El problema era que empezaba a las 7:00 PM. El mocoso solo quería complacer a mi hermana, así que después de jurarle y perjurarle a mi papa que la cuidaría les otorgo el permiso y firme promesa de que el mayordomo pasaría por ellos. El siguiente era yo._

-Buenas tardes Sonomi.

-Buenas tardes, Kinomoto. ¿A que debo el honor de tu presencia?

-Quiero pedirle permiso para llevar a Tomoyo a una fiesta.

-¿De quién es la fiesta Tomoyo?

-De un compañero de la escuela.

_El ambiente en esa sala, se los juro parecía la habitación de la niña del exorcista._

-¿Va a ir tu hermana?

-Si, con el moco… digo Shaoran.

-Ah, ya veo.

_Esa mirada que me dio en ese instante no me agrado en absoluto._

-¿Y la hora?

-Empieza a las siete mama, pero es viernes. Así que no hay problema si llego un poco tarde.

-Muy bien ya se como arreglar este permiso…

_De nuevo esa mirada…_

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a enviar una camioneta para ustedes cuatro

_Un momento…_

-¿Cuatro? Pero si nada mas somos Tomoyo y yo.

-Es que digo, seria más practico si también fueran tu hermana y su "NOVIO"

_Hizo ahínco en esa palabra, ya sabia donde me dolía._

-¡Es una buena idea! ¿Pero por que la camioneta?

-Por que vas a llevar dos, no mejor cuatro guardaespaldas

_Esa era la cereza en este helado._

-No creo que sean necesarios Sonomi

-Claro que si, a esas horas y con dos jóvenes tan bellas… no pueden arriesgarse, ¿Verdad?

_Mi humor estaba empeorando. Después de que intentáramos por todos los medios posibles (léase mi papa) que no hiciera ese tipo de cosas; no logramos nada. La fiesta no estuvo tan mal; aunque cada vez que quería besar a la peque las cuatro guardaespaldas se interponían… Y aquel mocoso que de repente se quería pasar de listo con mi her… perdón monstruo._

_Duramos mucho tiempo de novios. Y también teniendo pues… más bien haciendo cosas en esos 9 meses; la verdad los últimos tres meses ya no nos importaba cuidarnos, si no disfrutar el momento (y más si tienes pocas oportunidades de quedar solos)._

_Creo que aun no lo digo; soy medico, exactamente ginecólogo. En cuanto Tomo me comento que malestares tenía… me empecé a asustar. La recomendé con una colega; eso tres días de ansiedad (el día que apartamos la cita, el día de la cita y el día de espera para los estudios clínicos) fueron unos de los mas pesados de mi vida._

_Llego el tercer día. La acompañe; juro por Kami que me temblaban las piernas._

-Buenas tardes, Srita Daidouji… Dr. Kinomoto.

-Bunas tardes Sumine, no me digas Dr., que estamos en confianza. –_Tomamos asiento y las miradas nerviosas no se dejaron ni un minuto en hacerse presentes._

-¿Creo que quieren que vaya al grano, no es así?

-Por favor, ¿Te puedo decir también Sumine?

-Claro. Bueno, creo que tú ya tienes una idea, ¿verdad? –_Se me quedo viendo, que si sabia… ¡CLARO QUE LO SABIA! _ -Bueno, pues… estas embarazada.

_Voltee a ver a Tomoyo y vi que empezó a llorar. Ya lo sabia, era un duro golpe. La abrace y vi como me sonreía; un momento ¿Me sonreía? _

-¿Estas bien? –_Le pregunte_

-¡Oh, Touya! ¡Estoy tan feliz! –_Me abrazo y lloro aun más_

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Crees que bromearía con eso?

-Yo se que no. ¿Y tú mama? –_Era la pregunta obligada_

-Yo se que lo entenderá…

_No estaba muy seguro de esas palabras. Al salir del lugar ella llamo a su mama para decirle que si podía ir a mi casa. Yo marqué y gracias a Kami papa contesto, le dije que íbamos para allá y que preparara de cenar para más personas; me contesto que el mocoso iba a venir a cenar esa noche también. Genial, justo hoy el monstruo tenía que invitar a ese tipo._

_Mientras íbamos en camino; la observe se veía tan linda con esa sonrisa que tenia en su rostro. Y me cayo el veinte… íbamos a ser papas… un hijo mío y de ella. No podía pedir mas; bueno casarme lo mas pronto posible._

_Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban ahí, me tomo de la mano y me la apretó. Hice lo mismo, necesitábamos darnos ánimos mutuamente._

_Entramos todos se nos quedaron viendo; en especial mi queridísima suegra. Ya sabían que algo no estaba bien. Tomamos asiento y las miradas se posaron en nosotros. Ahora o nunca… la manera en que lo dije creo que no fue la mejor…_

-¡TOMOTO ESTA EMBARAZADA! –_Juro que les grite las palabras. Todos me voltearon a ver, incluyéndola a ella. _

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡SABIA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR! ¡Y TU FIJITAKA, TIENES LA CULPA! ¡NO SE POR QUE ME DEJE CONVERNCER!

-Tranquilízate, mama. Todo va a estar bien… -_Su voz serena y tranquila apenas si se alcanzo a oír en la sala_

-¿COMO CREES QUE ESTO VA ESTAR BIEN?

_Caminaba de un lado a otro. En ese instante logre observar como el mocoso abanicaba sus manos para darle un poco de aire a Sakura; la verdad sentía que en cualquier momento el monstruo se podía desmayar. _

_Papa intentaba tranquilizar a la furica mujer que parecía que iba a hacerle un hoyo a la alfombra._

_Y la peque, la peque estaba sonriendo por lo que estaba sucediendo. Le pregunte en lo bajo que era por lo que reía. ¿Saben que me contesto? Que reía por que se imaginaba como iban a serian navidades de ahora en adelante._

_En ese momento no me importo nada; solo la abrace y la bese. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento se cayo todo el ruido que hasta hace unos momento se oía en ese lugar._

_Cuando volvimos al planeta tierra; nos sonrojamos, estábamos haciendo un espectáculo totalmente gratuito._

_Nadie nos hablo; solo se quedaron viéndonos. Era como si cada uno estuviera procesando todo lo que había pasado._

_El mocoso fue el primero en hablar; y el comentario que hizo no me agrado…_

-¿Pero en que te haz metido Daidouji? Mira que tener que aguantar a este tipo… Yo que tu, mejor lo pensaba 20 veces…

_Otra vez el silencio. Hasta que Tomoyo empezó a reírse a carcajadas. No se si fue de nervios o por que realmente queríamos; pero la risa nos contagio a todos._

_Después de que pasara ese momento; papa y Sonomi nos dieron un sermón a cerca de lo irresponsables que habíamos sido; y después de las responsabilidades que íbamos a tener. Se alegraron, nos felicitaron y abrazaron (aunque en lugar de abrazo lo que sentí de parte de Sonomi fue un "quebranta huesos")._

_La boda; regalo de la madre de Tomoyo. Fue muy bella, sencilla (no quisimos hacer mucha faramalla) solo unos cuantos invitados asistieron. Cuando la vi con su vestido de novia (hecho por ella) me pareció lo mas bello y hermoso que jamas había visto. Y el pequeño bulto que ya se asomaba en su estomago; la hacia verse mas linda._

_Papa acepto que nos quedáramos en la casa; en la que era mi habitación (que tuve que mandar a ampliar, por eso no pague la boda). Su embarazo, transcurrió tranquilo; el monstruo fue de mucha ayuda en la casa, cada vez que papa o yo no podíamos estar con mi esposa… Que bien se sentía llamarla así…_

_No llego a los nueve meses como todos hubiéramos deseado; apenas si logro los ocho meses. Nos llevamos un buen susto, ya que se le ocurrió al bebe llegar el mismo día del cumpleaños de sakura y ¡A LA MITAD DE LA FIESTA!_

_Todo fue muy rápido… Daría lo que fuera, por cambiar esos momentos… Kami fue muy injusto con todos nosotros…_

_En la camioneta (que era de Sonomi) íbamos Sakura, mocoso, papa, mi suegra, ella y yo (claro, la chofer y una guardaespalda también), vuelvo a decir todo paso muy rápido…_

_Íbamos a buena velocidad, pero un ebrio… ¡Oh, Kami! … El sujeto iba en sentido contrario… nos choco el impacto fue muy fuerte; nos volcó…_

_Intenté cubrirla con mi cuerpo; pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano… Parte del impacto nos dio de lleno a nosotros…_

_Siento más que amor_

_Más que una ilusión_

_Levemente alcance a oír como Sonomi gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sentí un peso sobre mí. Ahí estaba ella, su cara tenia sangre; seguramente de alguna lesión que tenia en la cabeza. Como pude me levante y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos en el techo de la camioneta. Le tome el pulso y era débil, pero persistente. La cheque para ver como estaba el bebe, ¡Diablos! Ya tenía 5 centímetros de dilatación._

_Abrió sus ojos y me dijo que todo estaba bien. Que me preocupara por el bebe. Sonomi le grito que no dijera esas cosas, que ella tenía que estar para ver que era; y saber si había ganado la apuesta (como no quisimos saber el sexo, Sonomi y yo apostamos. Yo que seria niña y ella que seria niño) al decir esas palabras empezó a llorar._

_De nuevo dijo que todo estaría bien. Que no lloráramos y que no nos preocupáramos… Disculpen aun siento un nudo en la garganta cuando hablo de esa noche…_

Así te conocí

Me enamore de ti

Viví en la soledad

No conocía la otra forma de amar

_Cuando oí las ambulancias le hable por lo bajo… solo cosas que ella y yo podíamos escuchar…_

_Mi historia de amor_

_Nació la ilusión_

-¿Oyes eso, pequeña? Las ambulancias ya llegaron; todo va a salir bien. –_Le acaricie su sedoso cabello negro._

-¿Promete una cosa? –_Se acurruco en mí_

-No hagas eso… no, por favor… -_Mis lagrimas llegaron a su rostro._

-Ganaste la apuesta. Es una niña. Cuídala como a tu vida; pero no seas tan posesivo como con Sakura… -_Sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar_. -¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo están ellos? –_Nunca pudo cambiar esa forma de su ser…_

-No te preocupes por eso, de seguro ellos están bien…

El primer beso llego

Las caricias, tu sonrisa, la poesía y la brisa

No existían palabras

Nuestras miradas hablaban

Fue lo mas bello y mas sublime del amor

-¿Vas a prometerme algo? –_Su mano, donde tenía su anillo de bodas la paso por mi rostro…_

-Si, pequeña lo que tu quieras…

-No te amargues; buscate una compañera. No quiero que mi hija crezca sin una mama para que la guíe

-¡NO, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! Me asustas… -_Lloraba como cuando perdí a mi mama…_

_Y paso, y paso _

Y tu vientre palpito

_Y paso y paso _

Y nuestro amor ya floreció

-No llores, por favor. –_Ella lloro con fuerza igual que yo. Sonomi nos hablo…_

-Hija, no digas esas cosas. Mira tu marido no me cae bien; pero no lo dejes… no me dejes a mi…

_Sonomi alcanzo a oír todo lo que estábamos hablando. Las chispas que salían de las maquinas para cortar, rompieron el momento. Me empezaba a sentir mareado y fue cuando me di cuenta del dolor que sentí en mi cuerpo._

_Se dio cuenta y me dijo que ella también se sentía cansada. Que durmiéramos un rato, había que descansar… _

_No era por que quisiera, era solo que mi cuerpo no me respondía. Me desmaye y l ultimo que oí y sentí fue un Te amo de su parte y un beso en mis labios…_

La vida tiene tristezas

Que con el tiempo se alejan

Y cuando frutos nos dejan

Las huellas nunca se queman

_Cuando abrí los ojos estaba a mi lado papa; se veía mal. Su brazo estaba con un yeso, unos rasguños y moretones se veían en su cuerpo y cara; se movía lento de seguro le dolía el cuerpo._

_Me decidí a hablar y quise levantarme pero me dolió…_

-Te fracturaste varias costillas, además de que te sacaron el bazo. Tus brazos, solo tienen lesiones musculares, al igual que tus piernas… -_Su voz, era igual a el día que mama…_

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Touya, quiero que estés tranquilo. Tomoyo… tenía una hemorragia interna…

-¿Tenia? -_¡Oh, Kami!_

-Lo siento mucho, hijo… Hicieron todo lo posible para salvarlas a las dos, pero no era posible…

-¿Las dos? ¡LA BEBE!

-Ella esta bien, un poco delicada, pero esta bien. Ya la vi, es muy hermosa…

Y te amare

Aunque no estés

Así me rompa la vida

Así terminen mis días

Implorando en cuerpo y alma

Mendigando de rodillas

Para volverte a ver

_Rompí a llorar. ¡¿COMO ERA POSILBE QUE KAMI SE LA HUBIERA LLEVABADO! Yo se que era un ángel, pero era MI ANGEL. Me la quitaron, se la llevaron. _

_Me levante desesperado de la cama, no se de donde saque fuerzas. Salí al pasillo gritando, y pidiendo que me llevaran con ella. Vi como unas mujeres se me quedaron viendo junto con un hombre mayor. Era la familia del mocoso._

_Pero eso no me importaba… ¡YO QUERIA VERLA A ELLA! Quería que me dijeran que era una broma, que era una mala jugada del destino… Que ella aun estaba conmigo, que estaba escondida con nuestra hija en sus brazos…_

_Vi como todos se me quedaron viendo; sentí la pena y lastima que me sentían en ese momento. Me llene de furia y lo único que pude hacer fue darle un golpe aun pobre enfermero que iba pasando por ahí._

_Seguido a eso unos brazos me tomaron, y sentí un piquete en mi brazo… Me habían sedado… _

_Dormí… La vi a ella, estaba sonriendo… Me sonreía…Pero se despedía y lo único que alcance a oír fue…_

-Cumple tu promesa. Te amo…

_La interrogación_

_Es un detalle, amor_

_Cuando desperté Sakura estaba ahí, en cama a mi lado. Y papa en medio de los dos. Pude ver que sus ojos estaban rojos… De seguro ya le habían dicho… Era como una hermana, una amiga… ella era todo para mi hermanita…_

_Se dio cuenta que la miraba y se puso a llorar. Me dijo que lo sentía. Que la iba a extrañar; papa la abrazo y vi como unas lagrimas también estaban en el rostro de el._

-¿Cómo estas Sakura? –_Mi tono era frío, no era que quisiera hablarle así, pero mi voz sonó de esa manera._

-Bien. Me hicieron una cirugía menor, una pedazo de metal estaba alojado en mi abdomen –_Se intento tranquilizar_

-¿Una operación menor? ¿Qué más tienes? –_Pobre, también estaba sufriendo anímica y físicamente._

-Mi hombro se disloco y mi pie se fracturo. –_Su mirada cambio_. -¿Haz visto a tu hija?

_Mi hija… Cierto mi hija… Mi nueva razón para vivir… ¿Cómo seria? Papa dijo que era hermosa… Volví a llorar… Pero esta vez más tranquilo…_

De cómo seria

El silencio respondía

Y mis lágrimas llenaban

La ausencia de tu vida

_Pedí que me llevaran a verla y en lo que me concedían el permiso platique con el monstruo par ver como estaban los demás…_

-¿El mocoso, como esta? –_Intente sonar indiferente pero no me salio muy bien, me preocupaba por el (aunque nadie debería de darse cuenta)_

-Estuvo inconsciente mucho tiempo. Un golpe en su cabeza… Gracias a Kami, ya reacciono. Aunque esta peor que todos nosotros juntos en su cuerpo. ¿Sabes? Nos intento proteger a papa y a mí….

_¡Genial! Ahora tenia que agradecerle al mocoso que mi hermana y padre estuvieran a salvo._

-¿Y Sonomi?

-También se lastimo. Tiene una cortada muy grande en el brazo derecho y una lesión en las vértebras. La bebe esta en su cuarto…

-Oh, ya veo… -_Solo me pregunte en ese instante como estaría ella; era su hija… su única hija. Y aunque no tenían lazos de sangre, si la unía el gran amor que se_ _sentían…_ -¿Y las mujeres que venían al frente?

_Otra vez los ojos del monstruo empezaron a llorar. Me explicaron que murieron en el traslado al hospital. Pobre gente; que Kami las cuidara._

_Llego una enfermera con una silla de ruedas. Me aviso que Sonomi estaba despierta y que había aceptado que fuera a su habitación._

_Antes de salir Sakura me pidió que le diera un gran beso, y que le dijera que la quería mucho._

Y te amareeeee

¡Hay amor!

Así me rompa la vida

Así terminen mis días

Implorando en cuerpo y alma

Pero dios sabe el destino

Para volverte a ver…

_No tardamos mucho en llegar; le pedí a papa que no me acompañara… esto lo tenia que hacer solo._

_Entre a la habitación y vi como había unas enfermeras (al parecer contratadas por mi suegra) atendiéndola a ella (que estaba postrada totalmente en cama, en posición horizontal. No tenia almohadas ni nada por el estilo). Y vi como una de ellas cargaba un pequeño bulto rosa… Era mi hija…_

_Me acercaron primero a Sonomi; en cuanto me vio… Me dio las gracias y empezó a llorar…_

_Me dio las gracias por haber hecho feliz a sufija todo este tiempo… me dio las gracias por no habérsela quitado de su lado… las gracias por haber cuidado de ella hasta el ultimo instante… y por ultimo me dio las gracias por haberle dado una nieta tan hermosa y parecida a mama y a la pequeña…_

_Le tome la mano… lloré con ella… en cuanto nos tranquilizamos, con su mano "sana" (tenia una muñequera en esa mano) hizo una seña y la enfermera se acerco a nosotros…_

_Ahí estaba ella… todos tenían razón era hermosa, bueno aun lo es… Su cabello castaño como mi mama… y a paso de los días sus ojos eran violetas como ella… su piel era una combinación entre la mía y la de Tomoyo._

_Se sentía igual de pequeña, como cuando abrazaba a su mama… Le di el beso que le prometí a Sakura que le daría… Empecé a platicar con ella… yo creo que me entendió todo; por que empezó a sonreírme, la misma sonrisa que hizo que me enamorara de Tomoyo…_

_Morir o amar, aunque no estes_

Si eres todo en mi vida

_Siempre te amare_

Dios y el cielo te bendigan

_Sonomi me explico que hasta en ese momento había descubierto la sonrisa de su nieta, que en esas 10 horas que tenia de nacida, no había querido sonreír (_nota: no se si los recién nacidos sonríen, pero aquí si)_, me dijo que si quería llevarla a mi habitación para que la viera Sakura y mi papa._

_La lleve en mis brazos, no quise que me la quitaran. Cuando entre en la habitación Sakura empezó como loca a hablarle a la bebe, y me pidió que la pusiera en sus brazos… Papa solo sonreía ante la escena… _

_Estábamos disfrutando el momento pero llego una no se, si era enfermera, trabajadora social o que… Solo se que nos aviso que teníamos que recoger el cuerpo de Tomoyo…El servicio forense ya había acabado, al igual que el hospital de hacerle la autopsia… ¡No podían esperar!_

_Entre papa, Sonomi y yo arreglamos todo, se haría un servicio especial en la capilla del hospital, llamamos de emergencia a Yukito que estaba en Tokyo para que viniera… Vino el sacerdote de la familia… debo decir que el servicio fue dentro de todo lo que mi ángel se merecía._

_Morir o amar, aunque no estes_

Hay, amor esperame en el cielo

_Siempre te amare_

Solo hablo contigo en mis sueños

_Vinieron amigos de su infancia… El chico inglés también… Nakuru… En fin todos los que la apreciaban y debo decir que era mucha gente._

_Después de eso regresamos a nuestra habitaciones… ¡Ah si! El mocoso fue el único que no fue… Tardamos en salir un par de semanas más… Sonomi y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, la bebe se quedaría con nosotros (y con una enfermera que ella iba a pagar) y cada vez que la quisiera ver iría a la casa._

_Varias personas fueron a visitarla… ya tenia un mes de nacida y aun no tenia nombre… No es que aun no quisiéramos nombrarla, es solo que estábamos buscando el nombre perfecto._

_Debo aceptar que las primeras noches sin Tomoyo fueron muy difíciles y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que la bebe se despertara llorando a altas horas…_

_Por fin encontramos uno… Y decidido el nombre empezamos los trámites del registro y su bautizo._

_Los padrinos iban a ser Sonomi, papa, sakura y el mocoso… No quería pero entre los tres me convencieron; con el argumento de que si no fuera por el, ni papa ni Sakura estarían ahí en ese momento._

_Papa y Sonomi escogieron un nombre, y Sakura, el mocoso y yo escogimos un segundo nombre._

_Se llamaría Himeko (que significa Princesa, es el que escogieron ellos) Etsuko (significa Niña celestial. Hasta eso el mocoso no es tan tonto)._

_Mi hija siempre ha sido mi mayor alegría. Con apenas cuatro años fue la pajecita de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran… Sonomi mando a hacerle un vestido especial para ese día…_

_Sus cumpleaños (de Sakura y Etsu así le decimos de cariño) siempre son muy nostálgicos; pero al pasar de los años nos hemos ido acostumbrando… Cada año recordamos a Tomoyo, aun hoy lloro cada vez que la recuerdo… Pero no me puedo echar a la depresión… no, si tengo a mi niña…_

_Y paso, y paso _

Y tu vientre palpito

_Y paso, y paso _

Siempre tu recuerdo me entristece

_Hoy es un día de esos. Estamos todos reunidos en el cementerio, ya son 7 años desde que se fue… Mi corazón se acongoja cuando lee su lapida…_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

_Amada esposa, hija, madre, amiga y nuera._

_Por siempre estarás en nuestros corazones…_

_Descansa en paz…_

_Etsuko pregunta por ella… creo que tengo que responderle…_

-¿Oye papa? ¿Mama era bonita? –_Sus ojos violetas, me miraron con dulzura._

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo? –_Era la pregunta de cada año…_

-Por que me gusta ver tu sonrisa y mirada cuando hablas de ella… -_le sonreí_

-Eres igual a tu mama, eres muy observadora…

-¿Si? Tía Sakura siempre me dice lo mismo… -_Su cara cambio, esa mirada… solo significaba una cosa… _-¡ALCANZAME PAPI!

-Definitivamente eres igual que ella

_Voltee a mis espaldas… Ahí estaba ella y mi madre… Veían la escena con ternura…_

-¿Disfrutan esto no es verdad?

_Sonreí y me eche a correr tras ella. Ella se refugio en los brazos de su tío y padrino… Sonomi me empezó a gritar que la dejar hacer lo que quisiera… Sakura reía de cómo me empezaban a salir rayos de la cabeza…_

_Y esos dos ángeles solo nos veían… Me sonrieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el lado contrario… Se que las volveré a ver algún día… Lo se…_

_Y paso, y paso _

Cuando lo veo y me pregunta, me enternece

_Y paso, y paso _

Hay amor se que te volveré a ver

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

LO ACABE! NO PUEDO CREERLO ES MI PRIMER FIC TRAGICO Y LO HICE BIEN!

Ejem… ya pasado el momento. Gracias a las personas que leyeron esto. Gracias por el apoyo.

Me siento bien, he acabado dos historias de Sakura y las dos me han dejado satisfecha.

Lean mis demás historias!

Saludos!

aDiOs!


End file.
